Bernsteinfarbene Augen
by Shella LaRoche
Summary: Mulder und Skinner sind krank. Beide verbergen etwas. Scully ist hin- und hergerissen zwischen Pflicht und Liebe. Aber da sind ja auch noch die Lone gunmen...COMPLETE


Bernsteinfarbene Augen by Shella LaRoche 

„Aber Erste Hilfe fällt doch in ihr Fachgebiet!" protestierte Mulder, als Scully ihm missmutig einen Becher mit heißem Tee in die Hand drückte und mit professioneller Miene seinen Puls prüfte.

Sie wandte sich seufzend ab und versuchte das Tropfen von Mulders nassen Sachen auf den Teppich des Motel-Zimmers zu ignorieren. Ihr skeptisch blickendes Gesicht schaute ihr aus einem angelaufenen Spiegel entgegen. Nachdenklich strich sie ihre gerunzelte Stirn glatt und rügte sich im Stillen dafür: sie musste mit dieser Angewohnheit aufhören, sonst würde sie im Alter eine Stirn wie ein Waschbrett haben. Es ärgerte sie, dass Mulder es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, sie zu verblüffen.

„Ich könnte wetten, dass Sie nicht geplant hatten, meine Erste Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen!"-„So gefährlich war das gar nicht!" Er zog sich mit einer Grimasse das Fieberthermometer, mit dem Scully ihn versorgt hatte, aus dem Mund.

„Nachdem ich eingebrochen war erhellte eine Art Wetterleuchten den See und als ich mich beruhigt hatte, bemerkte ich, dass ich stehen konnte. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit festen Boden unter den Füssen!"-„Sie hätten erfrieren können!" Scully schlug das Quecksilber hinunter und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen uralten, durchgeschlissenen Stuhl. „Bestimmt nicht! Ich wusste doch, dass Sie kommen und Verstärkung mitbringen!" Mulder lächelte sie mit seinem selbstzufriedenen Lausbubengrinsen an und begann seine Geschichte zu erzählen:

„Sie haben doch sicherlich schon einmal von den Steinkreisen gehört oder von Kultstätten." Er wartete jedoch keine Bestätigung ab, sondern ließ vor seinem inneren Augen die Geschichte, die er ihr erzählen wollte, entstehen. „Überall auf der Welt findet man Steinkreise oder mystische Stätten von denen die Sage ausgeht, dass Menschen in ihnen verschwinden können oder das Tor in eine andere Zeit passieren. Denken Sie an die schottischen Feenkreise oder die Brücke von Brigadoon. Nun, Forscher halten es für möglich, dass in einigen Seen der Erde unter dem Wasserspiegel solche Tore verborgen liegen, durch die urzeitliche Wesen sich verborgen halten können."

„Wir reden jetzt doch nicht von Nessie oder, Mulder?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Möglich wäre es. Wie sonst ist es zu erklären, dass es einmal gesichtet wird und dann wieder nicht zu finden ist."

Er spürte, dass eine unterirdische Flut von wissenschaftlichen Einwänden und Begründungen dabei war in Scully aufzusteigen und wie ein Geysir seine Theorien mit scharf gebündelter Kraft zu durchbrechen. Deshalb fuhr er schnell und unbeirrt fort: „Jedenfalls erhielt ich einen Anruf, dass in diesem See eine Art gutmütiger Urdinosaurier wohnen soll, der sogar schon Menschen aus Seenot gerettet hat, so ähnlich, wie Delphine das auch tun!" Er genoss es zu sehen, wie ihre Verblüffung sich noch steigerte.

„Kommen Sie, Mulder! Irgend so ein Wichtigtuer wollte eine Schlagzeile. Schauen Sie sich doch hier um! Dieser Ort heißt nicht umsonst Spookane!"-„Er hat mir aber Fotos gezeigt und Daten über das Auftauchen gesammelt. Das ergab durchaus ein Muster!"

Scully seufzte. "Und wo sind diese Daten?" Mulder murmelte etwas. „Wie bitte?"-„Sie sind ins Wasser gefallen, als ich einbrach..."-„Das reicht. Sie legen sich jetzt ins Bett und morgen früh fahren wir!" Resolut packte sie ihren Partner in Decken ein und begab sich dann in das angrenzende Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen glühte Mulder vor Fieber. Der Motel-Besitzer, der auch Mitglied der Rettungsmannschaft des gestrigen Abends gewesen war, half ihr Mulder anzuziehen und zum Auto zu bringen. „Er hat jede Menge Glück gehabt, dass Sie rechtzeitig da waren!" meinte der Mann schnaufend, als er sich nach der Anstrengung an das Auto lehnte. „Er hätte leicht erfrieren oder absaufen können!"

Scully dankte ihm mit einem Handschlag. „Er sagte, er hätte die ganze Zeit über festen Boden unter den Füssen gehabt!" Der alte Mann wischte sich mit seinem Handrücken über die Stirn und schaute mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf den See hinaus. „Unmöglich!" meinte er. „An dieser Stelle ist der See mehr als einhundert Meter tief!"

Sie sahen sich an und Scully hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig abzufahren. Als sie den See auf der Strasse hinter sich liegen ließ schien es ihr, als würden zwei uralte, bernsteinfarbene Augen hinter ihr herblicken.

Am späten Nachmittag saß Scully am Schreibtisch ihres FBI-Büros und rieb sich müde ihren verspannten Nacken. Sie hatte Mulder in seine Wohnung gebracht und schnell einen Bericht über ihre Arbeit verfasst. Sie wollte gleich noch einmal nach ihm sehen. Sie schob ihre Handtasche über die Schulter und legte ihren Mantel über den Arm, als sie zum Aufzug ging. Direktor Skinner kam ihr gutgelaunt entgegen. Er lächelte, sagte im vorbeigehen etwas zu seinen Kollegen und klopfte dem Einen oder Anderen auf die Schulter. Sie betraten zusammen den Fahrstuhl. „Ich habe in der Lotterie gewonnen!" verkündete er strahlend und zog Scully an sich, um sie herzhaft zu küssen.

Zunächst wollte sie protestieren, doch dann merkte sie, das etwas nicht stimmte. So spielte sie mit und wehrte sich nicht, als seine Zunge ihr einen kleinen Behälter in den Mund schob. „Vielleicht sollten sie das auch mal probieren und dann mit einem oder drei Freunden feiern!" meinte er grinsend, aber seine Augen blickten todernst, als er den Fahrstuhl verließ. _‚Einem oder drei'_. Diese Formulierung konnte kein Zufall sein. Scully beschloss Skinner zu vertrauen und äußerste Vorsicht walten zu lassen. So brauchte sie einige Zeit um sich zu versichern, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurde, bevor die Lone Gunmen die zwanzig Schlösser an ihrer Tür für sie öffneten. Erst dann traute sie sich, den Behälter aus ihrem Mund zu entfernen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir diese Methode der Datenübergabe auch mal ausprobieren!" Frohike grinste sie lüstern an, doch Scullys Blick riet ihm, seine Hormone im Zaun zu halten. „Schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass dies auch ein Peilsender sein könnte?" grummelte Langly und machte sich daran, den kleinen Behälter in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Nicht von Walter Skinner. Nicht so, wie er die Übergabe arrangiert hat!" Byers schaute Langly über die Schulter. Frohike putzte seine Brille und starrte den erleuchteten Arbeitstisch kurzsichtig an. „Ein Mikrochip und eine kleine Ampulle, groß genug für ein oder zwei Tropfen. Sieht aus wie Blut!" Langly hatte den Mikrochip schnell an eine Festplatte angeschlossen und begann die Daten herunterzuladen und mit einem Hackprogramm zu entschlüsseln. Scully schob Byers zur Seite und fing an ungeduldig zu lesen:

„_Liebe Dana, entschuldigen Sie die Art und Weise, wie ich ihnen dieses Material übergeben habe, aber es darf unter gar keinen Umständen in falsche Hände geraten. Ich kann daher das Risiko nicht eingehen, es irgendwo zu deponieren, sondern es muss direkt in ihren Besitz gelangen. Ich weiß, dass Sie Zugang zu höchst innovativen Quellen haben und ich möchte Sie bitten diese auch in ihrem Interesse zu nutzen; denn das, was mir passiert ist, kann jederzeit auch ihnen passieren! _

_Sie wissen von meiner Vergiftung durch die Naniten und erinnern sich sicherlich noch an das Gespräch im Krankenhaus, als ich versprach, Ihnen ein guter Freund zu sein. Was Sie nicht wissen ist die Tatsache, dass die Naniten in meinem Blut noch aktiv sind und jederzeit durch ein Signal von Alex Krychek ihr Zerstörungswerk fortsetzen können. Deswegen musste ich mich Ihnen gegenüber so bedeckt halten. Er hält mein Leben in seiner Hand. _

_Walter S. Skinner."_

Die Lone Gunmen schauten die Blutprobe, die Frohike noch immer in seiner Hand hielt, mit neuem Interesse an und konnten einen leisen Schauder nicht unterdrücken. Byers schaltete das Elektronenmikroskop ein. „An die Arbeit!" meinte er und nickte Dana ermutigend zu, die im Begriff war, zu gehen.

Wenn sie gehofft hatte, ihre Sorgen mit Mulder besprechen zu können, so wurde Dana bitter enttäuscht. Als sie in seiner Wohnung eintraf war sein Fieber beträchtlich gestiegen. Er phantasierte und warf sich unruhig hin und her. Scully beschloss nun zu starken Medikamenten zu greifen, um sein Fieber zu senken. In Ermangelung eines Stuhles hatte sie es sich an der Kante von Mulders Bett bequem gemacht, wo sie über ihn wachte und von Zeit zu Zeit ein Auge voll Schlaf fand.

Es war schon spät in der Nacht, als Mulders unruhige Bewegungen sie weckten. Er sah sie an, doch sein Blick war vom Fieber und den Medikamenten verschleiert. „Ich träume", sagte er leise. „Natürlich, weil ich dich liebe, bist du in meinen Träumen bei mir!" Er barg seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoss und legte seinen Arm über ihren Bauch. „Meine Scully...Dana!"

Sie wusste, dass sie ihm eine besondere Freundin war, und dass er ihr sehr nahe stand, aber sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass Mulder sich selbst gestatten würde sie zu lieben. Und doch tat es ihr unendlich gut zu hören, dass er tatsächlich so viel für sie empfand. Sie wusste, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht hören würde, als sie leise über sein Haar strich und ihn küsste. „Ich liebe dich auch, Mulder." Dann schlief sie, seinen heißen Körper in ihren Armen erschöpft und müde ein.

Der nervtötende Signalton ihres Handys riss sie am späten Vormittag aus dem Schlaf. Vorsichtig rückte sie von Mulder ab und klappte den Hörer auf. „Ja?"-„Wir sind's, dein externes Labor. Vielleicht solltest du einen Freund auf einen Kurzurlaub in die Hütte einladen."-„Ist sie gründlich saubergemacht worden?"-„Einwandfrei. Keine Rückstände."-„In Ordnung. Ich brauche aber eine Ablösung. Mulder hat immer noch hohes Fieber!"-„Ist schon unterwegs!" Und damit wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen. Wenig später klopfte es an der Tür und Byers trat ein. Sie erklärte ihm kurz die Dosierung der Medikamente und die notwendigen Handgriffe und fuhr dann in ihre Wohnung, um sich verführerisch herzurichten.

Im Laufe der Jahre lernt man die Angewohnheiten seiner Bürogenossen recht gut kennen und so konnte Dana zeitgleich mit Direktor Skinner das Bürogebäude betreten. Sie flirtete offensichtlich mit ihm. Als sie vor dem Fahrstuhl warteten fragte sie ihn mit laszivem Timbre in der Stimme: „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute freinehmen und ein langes Wochenende in der Hütte verbringen?" Skinner bemühte sich, seine Überraschung zu überspielen und streichelte ihr Gesicht. „Besteht denn die Möglichkeit, dass sie frei ist?" Sie betraten den Fahrstuhl und Dana küsste ihn. „Sie ist frei. Sie wird gerade für die Endreinigung vorbereitet. Hole mich in einer Viertelstunde ab, ja?" Sie küssten sich noch einmal, als die Fahrstuhltür aufging, weil damit zu rechnen war, dass jemand wartend vor der Tür stand.

Sie hatten Glück: Elaine, eine der für die Post zuständigen Sekretärinnen, speicherte die Neuigkeit unter der Rubrik „Der Klatsch des Tages" ab und begab sich selbstzufrieden auf ihre Tour. Ihr Tag war gerettet.

Wenig später waren Scully und Skinner unterwegs. Dana hatte pro Forma eine entlegene Waldhütte gebucht und fuhr nun auf Umwegen zu den Lone Gunmen. „Sind sie sicher, dass alles klappt?" hatte Skinner nervös gefragt. „Sie haben es dreimal bei Labortieren versucht und es ist jedes Mal gut gegangen." Er knurrte so etwas wie: „ich bin aber kein Labortier!" Scully legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Ich weiß. Aber die Chancen stehen wirklich gut. Wenn man einmal die Signalfrequenz hat, ist es relativ einfach die Naniten dazu zu bringen, sich in eine bestimmte Richtung zu bewegen. Hier ist es!" Sie parkten den Wagen und gingen in das streng überwachte Wohnhaus.

Skinner staunte nicht schlecht wegen der Paranoia seiner Bewohner. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung erklärte Langly: „wir führen ihrem Körper zusätzliche Flüssigkeit zu. Dann geben wir den Naniten das Signal den Körper in Richtung Harnröhre zu verlassen. Weil das ziemlich schmerzhaft sein kann, werden wir sie betäuben und einen Katheter legen." Skinner errötete vor Verlegenheit bis unter die Haarwurzeln, gestikulierte unsicher und schaute Scully aus den Augenwinkeln an: „Und wer wird den Katheter legen?" Langly stutze: „Scully natürlich! Es sei denn sie bevorzugen Frohike. Er hat vor zwanzig Jahren einen Erste Hilfe Kurs gemacht!" Der Direktor fand sich mit dem unabwendbaren ab. „Ich vertraue Dana."-„Und ich werde ihr Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen, Walter!" Sie führte ihn in ihren provisorischen OP und begann mit den Vorbereitungen.

Skinners bewusstloser Körper zuckte und schüttelte sich, als die Naniten begannen, sich aus ihren Ruheplätzen zu lösen und dem Ruf des Signale zu folgen. Tropfen für Tropfen sammelte sich in einem Beutel. Frohike steuerte das Signal so, dass jeder Millimeter von Skinners Körper von dem Signal erfasst und gereinigt wurde. Als die Prozedur beendet war, nahmen sie mit äußerster Vorsicht den Beutel ab und sperrten ihn in einen alten Töpferofen. „Jetzt kommt der Test, ob wir auch keinen Übersehen haben!" Frohike aktivierte mit einem Signal die Naniten. Der Beutel zerplatze und wurde danach in der Hitze des Töpferofens sterilisiert. Skinners Körper lag ruhig, ohne ein Anzeichen von Nanitenaktivität. Er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Scully nickte zufrieden und überwachte die Vitalfunktionen ihres wiederhergestellten Patienten.

Eine Stunde danach bedankte sich der noch immer leicht benommene Direktor bei Frohike und Langly. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Wenn ich ihnen helfen kann..."-„Achten sie nur gut auf Mulder und Scully!" meinte Langly. „Dann sind wir schon zufrieden!" Die beiden FBI-Agenten fuhren anschließend zur Hütte, um dort noch einige Stunden zu verbringen, bis Dana sicher war, dass Skinner wieder gesundheitlich wohlauf war. Sie besprachen, wie sie die Charade noch kurze Zeit weiterführen würden und fuhren nach Hause.

Als Dana bald darauf in Mulders Apartment eintraf hörte sie das vertraute Quengeln eines genesenden Patienten. „Da sind sie ja endlich. Ich hatte einen wundervollen Traum und dann wache ich auf und Byers versorgt mich mit seinen ungeschickten Fingern! Wo waren Sie?" Dana setze sich lächelnd an sein Bett. „Was für einen Traum?" Mulder errötete. „Nicht so wichtig!"-„Doch, ich denke schon!"-„Kann ich jetzt endlich aufstehen?" fragte Mulder, doch Scully drückte ihn resolut in die Kissen zurück und begann seinen Puls zu fühlen.

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachte Mulder damit, über seinen Traum nachzudenken. Er war so lebhaft gewesen. Er meinte noch jetzt Scully in seinen Armen zu spüren und ihr Parfüm zu riechen. Er hörte ihre Stimme immer noch leise sagen, dass sie ihn liebte. Er wusste, dass sie niemals zusammen leben konnten. Dazu waren sie viel zu verschieden. Die kurze Zeit, die sie als Ehepaar in einem Haus in der Wohnsiedlung „The falls" verbracht hatten, hatte ihn überzeugt, dass sie sich gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn treiben würden. Aber um sich zu lieben musste man ja nicht notwendiger Weise zusammen wohnen. Seltsamer Weise hatte er während seiner Krankheit eine ruhige Zuversicht gewonnen, dass diese Frau, die so anders war als er, sein Leben auch privat ergänzen würde. Und so begab er sich, allen Ermahnungen und guten Ratschlägen zum Trotz, zum FBI-Gebäude, um seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen.

Als erstes fielen ihm die leicht belustigten Blicke auf, mit denen er bedacht wurde. „Nimm's nicht so schwer!" riet ihm ein Kollege im vorbeigehen. Schließlich wurde es ihm zu bunt und er hielt einen der grinsenden Mitarbeiter an, den er besser kannte. „Was ist hier eigentlich los?" fragte er ungeduldig. „Noch nicht gehört?"-„Was?"-„Scully hat mit Skinner das Wochenende in einer Waldhütte verbracht! Nun wird eine Beförderung wohl nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen und sie ist dich und deine X-Akten endlich los!"

Mulder hörte den Rest der Worte gar nicht mehr. _'Scully und Skinner. Scully und Skinner'_ Diese Worte kreiste in seinem Kopf. Er konnte es nicht glauben, er wollte es nicht glauben und doch hinterließen diese Worte einen nagenden Zweifel in seinem Hinterkopf. So beobachtete er Scully misstrauisch aus der Ferne und war den ganzen Tag über zu jedermann kurz angebunden. Seine Befürchtungen wurden schließlich bestätigt, als er Skinner Scully auf dem Gang zur Cafeteria küssen sah und zusah, wie der Direktor Scully galant zu einem Sitz begleitete und ihr gegenüber Platz nahm. Mulders Traum zerbrach. So war das also. Er drehte sich um und verließ das Gebäude des FBI ohne noch einen Gedanken an seine Arbeit zu verschwenden.

Als Scully hörte, dass Mulder trotz gegenteiliger Anweisungen seinen Dienst beim FBI aufgenommen hatte, befürchtete sie, dass der Klatsch und Tratsch ihn erreicht hatte, bevor sie mit ihm hatte reden können. Eine vorgetäuschte Affäre war kein leichtes Thema für sie und sie hatte in aller Ruhe an diesem Tage mit ihm darüber reden wollen, wenn er gesund genug war, alles gelassen aufzunehmen. Als sie ihn den Rest des Tages nicht zu Gesicht bekam, obwohl sein Mantel noch über dem Stuhl hing, begann sie sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen und fuhr zu ihm nach Hause.

Als er auf ihr Klopfen hin nicht öffnete, sperrte sie mit ihrem Schlüssel die Tür auf. „Mulder?" fragte sie leise. „Gehen Sie weg!" hörte sie seine verletzte Stimme. „Gehen Sie zu ihm und lassen sie mich in Ruhe!"-„Nein, Mulder. Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor wir nicht geredet haben!" Sie trat näher. Er richtete sich auf seinem Sofa auf. „Ich will keine Details hören."

„Wir kennen uns schon lange und es verletzt mich, dass sie auf Klatsch mehr geben, als auf meine Meinung zum Thema!" Sie lehnte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. „Mulder, würden sie einem guten Freund helfen der in Lebensgefahr ist, auch wenn es sie persönlich einiges kosten würde?"-„Das wissen sie!" sagte er trotzig. „Und warum räumen sie mir nicht den gleichen Vertrauensspielraum ein?"-„Weil ich mit jemanden ins Bett zu steigen in dieser Hinsicht doch für etwas extrem halte!"-„Wie bitte? Und das trauen sie mir nach all dieser Zeit wirklich kaltblütig zu?"-„Ich weiß nicht was ich glauben soll!" Er legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und schaute sie dann anklagend an. „Ich hätte sie gebraucht! Ich hätte einen Arzt gebraucht. Ich..." Er brach ab.

„Sie waren nicht der einzige", sagte Scully leise. „Ich konnte Byers bitten ihnen Medikamente zu geben und auf sie zu achten, aber ich hätte kaum Frohike bitten können eine Narkose durchzuführen und im Notfall, wenn die Reanimation im Falle eines Herzstillstandes nicht wirken sollte, den Brustkorb eines Menschen zu öffnen und dessen Herz mit den Händen wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen. Diese Möglichkeit musste ich leider in Betracht ziehen!"

„Aber was hat Skinner damit zu tun?"-„Skinner war derjenige, der sich in Lebensgefahr befand. Anstatt in einer Waldhütte befanden wir uns in einem provisorischen OP bei ihren Freunden und versuchten, die Naniten aus seinem Körper zu entfernen, da Krychek ihn damit erpresst hat, sie jederzeit reaktivieren zu können!"-„Hat es geklappt?"-„Ja. Aber damit seine Gegner es nicht merkten, mussten wir die Charade aufrecht halten. Und da Sie es nicht abwarten konnten zum Dienst zu gehen, anstatt mir die Chance zu geben, sie zu informieren, hatten sie jede Menge Zeit, falsche Schlüsse zu ziehen! Immerhin hat ihre Reaktion die Geschichte glaubwürdig gemacht!" Sie schaute ihn an und sah, wie Zweifel und Scham in seinem Gesicht miteinander kämpften.

„Mulder, sie hatten mir erzählt, dass sie im See die ganze Zeit festen Boden unter den Füssen hatten..." Er schaute sie perplex an, der Themenwechsel verblüffte ihn. „Ja..."-„Das ist absolut unmöglich. An dieser Stelle ist der See mehr als einhundert Meter tief!" Sie sah in seinem Gesicht, wie die Geschichten, die er gehört hatte und die Bilder, die er gesehen hatte sich in seinem Geiste zu einem festen Bild fügten.

„Vertrauen Sie ihren Instinkten!". Sie setzte sich neben ihn.

„Scully, ich konnte nicht anders. Ich hatte Angst, ich hätte zu lange gewartet. Und alles nur, weil ich zu feige war, ihnen zu sagen, dass ich sie liebe." Sie nahm seine Hände in ihren

„Aber das hast du doch getan!" Mulders Miene erhellte sich und er wandte sich ihr zu. „Dann war das gar kein Traum?"-„Nein. Ich war bei Dir und ich werde immer bei Dir sein, weil ich Dich liebe." Scully küsste ihn und spürte, wie er verwundert und dann immer glücklicher ihren Kuss erwiderte.

„Lass' uns nichts übereilen", sagte sie leise. „Wir sind einen langen Weg gegangen, um einander kennen zu lernen. Lass uns jetzt keinen Fehler dabei machen, wenn wir einander lieben lernen."

Mulder nickte und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Mein erster Fehler war schlimm genug. Außerdem dürfen wir Skinners Tarnung nicht gefährden. Aber ich werde dich ihm langsam aber sicher ausspannen!" Scully lächelte. „Ich bitte darum."

Und wieder hatte sie dieses Gefühl, als wenn die uralten, bernsteinfarbenen Augen sie beobachten würden und zufrieden nicken würden.

Disclaimer: Akte X oder X-Files gehören mir nicht. Ich schreibe aus Spaß an der Freude und verdiene kein Geld daran.


End file.
